


Urges

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [108]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil and Clint are hormonal teenagers</p><p>Crack!Fic basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> "Are you sure they won’t find us here?" Phil asked him as he kissed his way down Clint’s throat.

Clint moaned and pressed his body closer to Phil. “Positive.” Without warning the other boy, Clint grabbed his face and pressed a hungry and desperate kiss against Phil’s lips, pushing the boy until his back met the wall. He took both of Phil’s hands in his and pinned them over the boy’s head with one hand, and using the other to roam Phil’s chest. 

Phil groaned into the kiss, letting his appreciation known. Clint peppered him with kisses along his jaw and neck, until finally, Clint settled on a spot just below his collarbone and began sucking, intent on leaving a huge mark that screamed _'Mine'_ on Phil. 

But then the door opened. 

"I found them." Natasha’s voice was as calm as it always was but she was smirking. 

—-

Tony was pacing behind the couch, Bruce sat on the recliner, Natasha on its arm, Thor stood looking out the window, and Steve, well, Steve stood in front of the two boys with his arms crossed against his chest. 

Their leader sighed. “Never let it be said that I didn’t give you a chance to tell your side of the story.”

"Look, I don’t know what the big deal is." Clint told him.

"The big deal is that you’re practically babies, and babies shouldn’t have their tongues in other babies’ mouths!" Tony ranted behind them.

"We’re seventeen! We’re practically legal. We’re both consenting. I just fail to see why this needs to be an issue." Phil said. "Based on what you people said, we apparently have the hots for each other when we’re older and are too scared to do anything about it. Well, we are now. How is this a bad thing?"

Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose. “We get that. And it’s not like we don’t understand the kind of urges you have right now becau-“

"You’re all like 50 or something! Do you even remember what it’s like to be an awkward seventeen year-old?" Clint interrupted.

"Hey!" Tony squawked indignantly.

"What friend Anthony means to say is that we simply do not wish for you to return to your former bodies with regrets. Whether you remember what happened while you both are in these forms or not, your original forms should still have the final say in the matter of your union." Thor turned to face the others and lean on the window.

"Aw, great. Shakespeare in the living room." Clint rolled his eyes. "Look, all I want to do, is bone him alright? I’ve wanted to since I woke up in that weird clinic thing."

Phil couldn’t help a smile. 

Natasha flipped open her butterfly knife and started cleaning her nails with it. “Look. The way I see it, you either wait for you two to get back to your bodies before you bone each other or…” She pointed at both boys then at their crotches. “You wake up tomorrow morning without your dicks.” Every single male in the room gulped and tried not squirm. “Capiche?” Natasha asked.

Every guy in the room chorused a “Yes Ma’am.”

Natasha smirked. “Not you, idiots. I was talking to  _these_  idiots.” Natasha pointed her knife at the two teenagers. 

Phil and Clint gulped before nodding. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/99564402806/crack-fic-for-you-all-also-short-one-this-fic)


End file.
